


I Love You, Baby

by ariapassionflower01



Series: Baby [4]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Breaking Up & Making Up, M/M, Switching Places, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has run away, but Bill is determined to find him and right every single wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was a long time coming, but I really couldn't find the right way to do this for a long time. So I finally really got into it at about 1:30 in this morning and its now 3:00, but I guess that's what it takes to finish this! I hope you enjoy now that I've finally got to wrap up this series

Bill's first instinct upon finding Tom gone was to panic. The bedroom was empty, the bathroom, the kitchen, and the rest of the house. There was no note, no text message. He was just gone, along with his car.

Bill tore through the house, but he knew from the very first sight of Tom's empty bed that he had left. He might've panicked even further if he hadn't known the cause for Tom's departure but after last night, it all seemed to make perfect sense when thought through correctly.

After sending a few frantic text messages to his brother, Bill sank to the couch, tears in his eyes. He had pushed Tom last night, made an ultimatum, and it was classic Tom to retreat. He didn't deal well with conflict and typically Bill didn't either, but he had found it necessary.

_He'll come back. He just needs time._ He tried to assure himself. That was the logical part of his mind speaking, but the other part of him imagined, irrationally, of Tom never returning, distancing himself so far away that Bill would never reach him. 

Bill jumped when his phone began to vibrate. His fingers were shaking as he unlocked the screen and scrolled through his messages. His own bubbles were filled with questions,  _Where are u? Are you coming home soon? Please come back. We can talk. I love you._ Tom's message however, simply said,  _I'm fine, if that's what you're asking._

Bill sank back against the couch, breathing a little more steadily. He had known the logical answer to Tom's absence, but without proof of Tom's well being, he hadn't really been calm.

Bill typed quickly,  _You scared me._

Tom return message was,  _I didn't mean to. I just need time to think._

Bill bit at his lower lip and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. Why did he feel like Tom's was slipping away instead of moving closer? He had thought that after he bottomed for Tom, that Tom would see the error of his ways. He had thought for sure after he told Tom how he felt, that Tom would realize his own feelings. Instead, he had run away.

Bill opened his eyes and replied,  _Can you at least tell me where you are?_

Tom's quick reply was,  _No, because then you'll come here._

Bill knew that was certainly true and he told himself that maybe Tom really did just need time to think. Tom processed things better without someone breathing down his neck, just like any other normal human being. 

Bill texted,  _Fine, but if you're not back in a reasonable amount of time, I'm sending out the cavalry._

_What's ever been reasonable in your book?_ Tom replied and Bill could hear the bite in his tone even without seeing Tom's face. He sighed and threw down the phone to cover his face in his hands. He fought off the urge to lay down and have a good cry about it all and took his phone back in hand. 

_Just don't make it forever. I love you._

There was no reply to that for a long time and Bill gave up waiting. He still had things to do with his and Wolfgang's documentary and he made himself go to his computer and focus. He had to believe that Tom would come back in his own time.

 

~

 

Bill gave Tom a day and even that was torture. Every second of his free time was spent wondering what Tom was doing at that very instant, what he was thinking, what decision he would make. He couldn't even sleep knowing that Tom was not safe and sound in the next room. Tom was his other half and without him there, Bill couldn't feel whole; he couldn't be himself.

The next morning felt like years later instead of hours and Bill gave up on self control. He called their head of security because even when Bill didn't know where his twin was, Saki did and if he didn't, he couldn't find out. Saki was the “cavalry” that Bill had been talking about, a one man army when it came to protecting the boys of Tokio Hotel.

Saki promised to find Tom after a short conversation and Bill hung up, feeling much more relieved. He spent the next hour or so waiting for the phone to ring and trying to distract himself. He was horrible at waiting, however, and fidgeted until his phone began to jangle again. He snatched it up quickly after one ring, answering with a quick, breathless, “Hallo?”

“I've got a positive on Tom's location.” Saki said.

“Where?” Bill asked. He was already heading towards the door and grabbing his keys. He was done worrying about his twin, wondering when he would come home.

Saki rattled off the name of a hotel, just as Bill had predicted. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the name. There were hundreds of hotels in LA and Tom had chosen a rather low scale one which Bill had never heard of. Bill thanked Saki profusely and hung up as he headed out the door.

Bill pulled his Audi out on to the road, after putting in the hotel's location into his GPS, accelerating faster than he typically drove. He followed the directions until he reached the hotel, pulling in with a screech of tires. He noted Tom's car in the lot, along with dark colored sedan that was probably Tom's own security. At least, he had thought to do that.

Bill got out of the car, marching quickly towards the hotel. Once he was inside, he went up to the receptionist and leaned on the counter, speaking in a quiet tone, “I need the room number of Tom Kaulitz... I know he's here.”

She looked at him with rounded eyes for a moment and Bill snatched his sunglasses off his nose, glaring at her with almond, made up eyes. “I'm his brother, Bill. I'll get my own security in here in the next moment if you don't give me his location.” He typically was a non-confrontational person, but today, he was not in the mood to be nice. When it came to Tom, it seemed he was never really the same as what everyone else thought of him.

“Okay.” She quickly, turning to her computer. She told him the room number and Bill thanked her briskly and marched off towards the elevators, his boots ringing against the tile floor.

He rode up, his pulse racing. He didn't know what he was going to find in the room, didn't know how Tom would receive him. He just knew after not seeing Tom for an entire day, he was starving for that attention.

The hallway was empty when he emerged from the elevator and the walk down to Tom's room seemed long and never ending. When he reached the door, he hesitated for a moment before knocking softly.   
“Tom?” He called out, laying his hand against the door, as if he could feel his brother through it.

He heard movement inside, footsteps coming close. There was silence, however, and Bill called out again, “Tom? Will you let me in, please?”

There was another moment of hesitation before the door cracked slowly. Tom's face appeared in the space, his expression unreadable.

“Can I come in?” Bill asked, pleading with the rapid blinking of his big, dark eyes.

Tom sighed loudly through his nose but moved aside, opening the door just enough to let Bill in.

“Let me guess.” Tom said. “You called Saki.”

“Does it matter?” Bill asked, turning to face him. “I couldn't stand it, Tom.”

Tom looked away, his jaw working. “It's not been that great.” He stated at last, his voice soft.

Bill reached out for him in compassion. He wanted to hold him, to kiss and stroke him, tell him it would be okay... If only Tom would let him.

“Please,” He said, breathless as he grabbed Tom in a hug. “Don't ever do that again.” He pressed his face into Tom's shoulder, breathed in his brother's scent, so familiar, so comforting. Now that he actually had Tom back in his embrace, a flood of relief made itself known in the form of tears stinging in his eyes.

Tom was stiff for a moment before he uneasily lifted his hand and placed them on Bill's back. “I'm sorry.” He murmured, “But I couldn't think... I couldn't...” His voice trailed away and Bill pulled back to look into Tom's uncertain, honey brown eyes. His brows were furrowed, his tongue fretting quickly over his lip ring.

Bill lifted a hand and stroked his fingers over Tom's cheekbone. He was so lovely, really. Much more beautiful than Bill could manage with cosmetics and hair products. He was beautiful and Bill loved him.

Bill pulled him closer, framing Tom's face with his other hand. “I love you.” He whispered, his voice choked.

Tom let out a heavy breath, but he lifted his hand to brush a tear off of Bill's cheek. “I love you too, Bibi, but...” He swallowed, his eyes darting away.

“Please, I'll do anything!” Bill cried out. He felt so desperate. He needed Tom so badly, his brother, his lover, his rock, his guiding light... his everything... “Please,” He repeated, splaying out his hands. “I'll do whatever needs to be done for us to be together. I will lie to the rest of the world, every day of the rest of my life if that's what you want! I won't push you ever again, I promise. I'll bottom for you every single night, if that's what you want!” Tears were choking up his throat, welling quickly in his eyes as he grabbed Tom's hands, pleading, _begging._ “I won't look at anyone else again!” He shook his head, “No one would ever, _ever_ compare to how much I love you.”

Tom's eyes were wide, conflicted as Bill poured his heart out to him. His hands hung limply in Bill's grasp and Bill wanted to grab him and hug him again, just to assure him that it would all be all right.

At last, however, Tom pulled his hands away and turned his back, pacing across the room. Bill sniffed, dashing at his tears, “Tom?”  
Tom halted in the middle of the room, lifting his hands to run them over his tightly braided head. His shoulders were tense and drawn.

“What have you done to me?” He asked at last, his voice thin and low. He shook his head, turning slowly, “I used to know what I wanted out of life. I used to know who I was.” His eyes were watery as they met Bill's and Bill found himself wordless, his lips moving silently. “You took everything I thought I was and... and destroyed it.” Tom went on, although he didn't sound hateful, just lost and confused. “You took everything...” He repeated, softly, blinking quickly and causing a tear to slide down his pale cheek.

“Tom, I...” Bill whispered. He started across the room, but Tom held up a hand, stopping him.

“I can't do this anymore, okay? This trading punches, insults, _fucks_.”

Tom's words cut Bill to the core, because he knew he had done just that. When Tom hadn't given in, he had pushed him. When he had brought that girl home, Bill had forced him. They had argued, threatened violence, and then Bill had forced him. It was perhaps the worst possible mistake that Bill had made thus far in the relationship and looking back on it now, he knew he would be in much better standing with Tom if he hadn't done it. All of the sake of his pride and jealously.

Bill shook his head. “I'm done with all that, Tom. I promised I wouldn't push you ever again. Please, believe me.” Bill started towards him again, not stopping until he reached his brother. He touched him with a gentle hand, drawing a thumb over his cheek to dash away the stray tear that had managed to escape. Tom reached up, his fingers circling Bill's wrist. He held his arm away, but his thumb was stroking over the inside of his wrist. “How do I know...” His voice faded.

“Tom, look at me.” Bill said softly. When Tom's eyes lifted they were large and liquid, fearful. It hurt Bill, knowing he had placed those feelings there. “Its me.” He murmured, drawing Tom closer. “Its your Bill. You know when I'm telling the truth.”

Tom blinked quickly, letting himself be pulled into Bill's embrace. He sank down against Bill's chest, his arms going tightly around his waist.

“From now on, only the truth.” He murmured. He at least had Tom in his arms, and although he didn't know what Tom's decision was yet, he felt peaceful with just this much.

Tom lifted his head after a moment. “Can we just...” He swallowed, glancing over at the bed. “Just lay down.”

Bill's heart squeezed and he felt tears sting his eyes. Tom was asking for cuddle time and Bill wanted nothing more than to hold his twin like he hadn't been able to in weeks, maybe months. “Sure.” He said, hoarsely, not trusting his voice for more than that short syllable.

They settled down on the bed together with Tom's head on his chest, his face buried in Bill's neck. Bill wrapped his arms tightly around him, blinking quickly enough to dispel a tear down his temple.

“I'm sorry.” He repeated quietly after a moment. “The whole time, I just wanted you for myself and instead, I pushed you away.” He shook his head, pressing his cheeks against Tom's cornrows.

“I'm sorry too.” Tom said quietly at last.

“Why?” Bill asked, lifting his head to look down at him.

“Because instead of facing my feelings I always tried to forget about them. And then with that girl... I wasn't.. I was just, I don't know, trying to forget again, I guess.” Tom replied, not looking at Bill, but looking down and playing with Bill's necklaces.

Bill heart palpitated hopefully and he clenched Tom's closer.

“But only the truth from now on, right?” Tom's eyes lifted now, somehow trusting, even after everything that had happened.

“Right.” Bill whispered, stroking his fingers over Tom's cheek. Suddenly, Tom was leaning in and Bill was shocked when he pressed his lips right up against Bill's. He kissed him with something like desperation, his lips parting Bill's, his tongue questing outwards. Bill was stunned into immobility for the first few seconds of the kiss before he broke out of his trance. He leaned in, pushing Tom onto his back on the bed, his tongue stroking up against Tom's palate. His tongue ring scraped inside Tom's mouth and he felt Tom suckle at the bottom ball, a sensation that made his stomach quiver. He lifted a hand, twisting his fingers around a few of Tom's braids at the nape of his neck and pulling him closer. Their lips met more and more heavily, their breaths rushing loudly between them. They kissed like that for several moments before Bill pulled back, looking into Tom's eyes. He was searching for that confirmation, that consent, for the first time, but he was sure that he would know what it would look like.

“Do you want to...?” He whispered at last.

Tom's throat bobbed and his cheeks were flushed. His pupils were dilated, lashes blinking rapidly. He bit his lower lip, giving a short nod.

“You want me to?” Bill asked softly. He would willingly lay himself out for Tom again, if that was what it took to bring them together, but he wouldn't deny Tom bottom either. As long as it was what Tom wanted, Bill would happy. By some kind of magic Tom had accepted him back and he couldn't mess it up again.

Tom swallowed once more. “Yeah.” He whispered at last, his cheeks flushing as he looked away.

“Hey,” Bill said, drawing his face back. “If this is what you want, you shouldn't be embarrassed.”

Tom's brows slanted and he bit at his lip again. “Yes.” He said more firmly, looking into Bill's eyes. “I want you,” His voice dipped lower, “in me.”

Bill's stomach flipped over, his cock throbbing harder in his pants at the simple omission. Seeing the fire burning so hotly in Tom's eyes made him feel the same burn in his veins.

“Come here.” He murmured, drawing Tom in again. He kissed him once more, the passion running so high in veins that he didn't know how he could interpret all of it to Tom in a simple kiss. He needed to do more, touch him, stroke him, _pleasure_ him.

Bill slid a hand down to drag the hem of Tom's shirt up, his finger grazing over the firm plane of Tom' s abdomen. The muscles there contracted and quivered the simple touch and Bill lingered, brushing his acrylics back and forth just above the waistband of Tom's low riding pants. Tom panted and moaned in response against his mouth. Delighted by the small reactions Bill had never really stopped to learn before, he moved his hand up, finding the strong curve of Tom's pectoral. The rubbed his thumb over his nipple, elongating his with a few firm pinches.

Their lips broke as Tom's head tilted back. His moan reached the air, low and long, a sound that made Bill's groin clench tightly.

“Bill,” He moaned, his hazy eyes meeting Bill's, “Please, I just... I just need you.”

Bill was stunned for a moment over the force of those words. He had said that to Tom a lot of the time, but he had never expected to hear it from Tom. It sounded so much more raw and deep, coming from his twin's mouth instead of his own.

“I need you too, baby,” He murmured, speaking the words with what felt like a new meaning.

He undressed Tom quickly after that, skimming the shirt off over his head and admiring the muscular build for a few moments before he moved down between Tom's legs to draw his pants off. He tossed them over the edge of the bed and found Tom pushing his own boxers away when he turned back. His cock sprang free of the material, hard and throbbing vibrantly. Bill reached out to touch it but, Tom held up a hand.

“Wait. You too.” He said, gesturing to Bill's clothes.

Bill bit back a smile and sat back to remove his own shirt and pants. He was dressed casually from sitting around the house waiting for Saki to call him and the shirt and pants were gone in a few second. He stripped off his boxers, revealing his own full erection.

“Now?” He murmured, looking up Tom's body as he bent down, taking Tom in his hand.

“Yes,” Tom panted in a moan, his hips arching towards Bill's hand as he stroked him softly. He leaned down further and pressed a kiss to Tom's tip. “Oh, yes,” Tom whispering, one hand sliding down into the thick hair at Bill's crown. He pulled him down and Bill acquiesced, opening his mouth to accept the long, aching column. He sealed his lips around the head and sucked him down slowly, watching Tom's reactions all the while. He wanted to memorize every second of this encounter, wanted to remember every face that Tom made, every sweet reaction...

When Tom's head reached the back of his throat, he pulled off, only to suck him back down again, covering him completely in saliva and make him throb harder.

“Bill, oh, Bill,” Tom was panting, both of his hands now plunged into Bill's hair. His hips were circling against Bill's mouth, trying to thrust faster but Bill held him down, working him over with long, slow pulls of his mouth.

“Bill, oh... don't stop...” Tom's pleasured-filled moans made Bill's body sing with desire, react with passion.

 _I'm not gonna stop, not ever gonna stop, baby,_ He thought as he sank down on Tom's cock again, taking him farther now. Tom made a choked sound, his hips straining against Bill's hold as Bill took him down to the base, pumping him into the tight embrace of his throat over and over.

“Bill, oh... fuck, oh...” Tom swore, his fingers clenched hard in Bill's hair. “Oh, fuck, I'm gonna, I'm gonna...” He groaned, his voice trailing away breathlessly. Bill pulled back in time for Tom's cum to flood across his tongue and lower lip, dribbling down his chin.

“Mmm,” Bill moaned, dragging Tom's cockhead across his mouth, letting the last of the cum spill onto his flesh.

When they opened their eyes and looked up at each other, Bill's eyes were still on fire, Tom hazy with recent pleasure, still glossed over with need.

“You look,” Tom whispered, his voice rough, “Fucking beautiful.”

Bill smiled and leaned into kiss Tom's the cum still thick on his tongue and lips. Tom sucked at the thick, salty moisture dragging his tongue into Bill's mouth and then on his chin, giving the rounded point a suck before he pulled back. “I want you.” He repeated, lifting a hand to stroke Bill's cheek. “In me. And then, I want to fuck you.”

Bill heart jerked with sudden, sharp desire and nodded quickly, “Yes, yes.” He murmured, leaning down to kiss Tom's again. The taste of arousal was still thick between and Bill moaned against his mouth. He was still throbbing, achingly hard and he wanted nothing more than to get into Tom, do him so good and then arch his own ass up for pleasuring.

He pulled back to whisper, “Let me get some lube.” He slid off the bed and padded to the bathroom in bare feet. He searched for only a moment before he returned with the lotion bottle. He uncapped it at he reached the bed and Tom was already pulling his legs up, baring that tiny, wanting part of him.

Bill hurried onto the bed, squirting some of the lotion onto his fingers, and delving them between Tom's ass cheeks. He rubbed the lotion around his hole thoroughly before he pushed a finger into him. He was met with little resistance and he gave only a few pumps before adding as second. Above him, Tom bit at his lower lip, his fingers squeezing his legs tightly up against himself as Bill fingering him quickly but efficiently. With each invading finger, his body gaped open to accept another, his eyes looking up pleadingly at Bill the entire time. Bill pressed a third in and they sank easily into Tom's hot, yielding body. He stroked them deep, curling a bit to get Tom's prostate with a few quick flicks of his fingers.

“Ahh!” Tom arched on the bed, his face twisting with pleasure, “Yes, ah, Bill, please!”

“Are you ready for me, baby?” Bill asked, already drawing his hand back to administer the lube to his full, throbbing cock.

“Yes, yes!” Tom panted, prying his eyes open to look up at Bill with a needy expression.

“Come here.” Bill said, shifting down between Tom's legs and hooking one leg over his arm to pull him closer. He pressed his cock up against Tom's hole, rubbing there for a few moments as he looked into Tom's eyes.

“Yes, do it.” Tom whispered, his voice hoarse.

Bill needed no further encouragement. He pushed forward, breaching Tom's tight, but open body. He sank in to the hilt on the first thrust and Bill moaned when Tom immediately squeezed around him. He wasn't going to fucking last long, but at this point he didn't care. After this, Tom was going to do him and it was going to be the most pleasurable night of his life.

Bill began steady thrusts, his head bent down against Tom's chest. Tom's long arms and legs wound around him, holding him close as Bill rocked against him. He kept his eyes closed, breathing in the scent of Tom and their sex, losing himself in the sensations of Tom squeezing around him.

Tom's hands stroked over his hair and he whispering to Bill, saying low, sensual things. “Yeah, baby, fuck me so good... Come on, Bill, cum for me.”

Bill moaned, pressing his face into Tom's neck, almost plowing his face up under Tom's jaw in his desperation. The pleasure was encroaching so fast, swelling fast and hot in his stomach. His entire groin ached, drawn tight and hard. He couldn't stop the undignified whimpers and moans that left his lips the closer he came to orgasm. He tore at the sheets on either side of Tom, thrusting harder into Tom's body until they were almost sliding across the soft, silken sheets. Bill dug his knees and toes into the bed, rocking harder and faster as the climax began to ascend inside him.

If it had been a tryst like before, Bill would have been horrified at the short amount of time he lasted, but not today. Today, it wasn't about sexual prowess. It was about him and Tom, connecting on the highest, deepest level.

He came hard, spilling hotly into Tom's body in seemingly never ending streams as moaned and cried out raggedly against Tom's hot, perspiring flesh. The shudders wrecked him to his core until at last, he collapsed, spent and weak.

Tom, however, slid out from under him, grabbing a pillow and pushing in it under Bill's hips. Bill moaned, weakly trying to arch himself up. His heart was racing first from the intense orgasm and then at the prospect of being plowed animal-style by Tom's cock.

Tom grabbed the lotion, slicking himself quickly before giving Bill's two fingers. He immediately pressed both of them, causing Bill to arch. His body, however, still languid from the climax couldn't put up much of a resistance as Tom began to knife his fingers in, hard and fast. He twisted them about, forcing Bill's body to gape to it largest point, until he could take three, then four fingers. Bill moaned, trying to writhe across the pillow as Tom drove his fingers in over and over, hitting his prostate at times, narrowly avoiding it other times. Bill whined, his hips first dipping towards the pillow then rising towards Tom's fingers as they stabbed in and out of him. At last, Tom pulled his hand back and Bill could hear him panting loudly. He was up behind Bill in and instant, hardly giving him a moments reprieve before he was pressing his cockhead up against Bill's open entrance. He shoved inside, rocking his hips in quick motions to get his cock all the way into Bill's tight, hot embrace.

“Oh...” Bill moaned roughly, his body aching in the most pleasurable way as Tom's big cock drove all the way into him. It stretched him, setting a dull throb at the center of his being. It wasn't like the first time Tom had taken him; no, not all. There was not hate or revenge involved, no spiteful spankings. Bill hardly wanted to recall that moment of utter humiliation and twisted desire, the pain burning on his skin, the debasement burning deep inside. Despite the fact that it had aroused him, Bill knew that Tom had only done it to hurt him and take him a down from his lofty position as “top.” Now, they were on equal ground and when Tom came into, Bill could feel the pleasure radiating off of him, instead of smugness.

Tom leaned down over him, his hips rocking in quick thrusts against Bill's ass. “So good.” He murmured in Bill's ear. His hips picked up a notch, moving his cock exquisitely inside of him. Bill gasped, tearing at the sheets as Tom unerringly found his sweet spot, pleasuring him even when he didn't get his prostate.

Bill vaguely thought that Tom was perhaps the best lover in the world and he was all his now, all his.

Tom's mouth pressed down against his neck, dragging hot kisses along the already fevered flesh, fostering the wildly pounding pulse at his throat. Bill could hardly move, still weak from the orgasm, and now taken of strength by Tom's beautiful, wonderful fucking. Bill didn't know even he could even come again so soon after such a strong orgasm, but even if he didn't, there would be more sex to be had after this. Perhaps, Tom's mouth on him...

Tom's soft moans filtered into his ear, vibrating against his flesh when Tom's mouth was on him. They were steadily rising louder, growing more distinct and desperate as Tom came closer and closer to orgasm. He slammed into Bill at a faster rate, their bodies smacking together, accompanied by the wet, erotic noises of Tom's cock plunging into him.

“Bill, oh.... oh, baby,” Tom whispered and the endearment rang loudly in Bill's ears, causing him to shiver. It sounded so possessive coming from Tom, so raw and deep.

Tom's hips rocked against him only a few few more times before he came, spilling his hot, thick arousal into him. Bill moaned, his cock twitching, trying desperately to get hard again.

When Tom disconnected them, Bill moaned, his body already aching. He rolled slowly onto his back and Tom was in his arms immediately, kissing his neck, cheeks, and mouth with hot, heavy kisses.

“Call me that again.” Bill murmured against Tom's mouth.

“What?” Tom asked, lifting his mouth from its passionate kissing.

“You know.” Bill whispered, biting his lip.

“Baby,” Tom murmured, placing a soft kiss against Bill's lips, “I love you, baby.”

Bill drew him closer, wrapping his arms around Tom to him as close as possible. “I love you too.” He replied, his voice rough.

He had imagined this scenario before, but he had always thought that it was out of the realm of possibility. After all of the fuckups, after all the fight, after everything, it seemed so surreal, but laying here in Tom's arms, Bill knew it had to be the most real thing in his life. Hearing Tom saying those words – _I love you_ – had to be the most real thing in his life – the most satisfying, fullfilling. Bill had never needed anyone in his life, but he needed Tom. He couldn't stop himself from repeating the words just one more, “I need you,” He nuzzled up against Tom, accepting and giving soft kisses, “I love you.”

“Don't forget about the last part.” Tom replied.

“What?”

“You know.” Tom smiled.

Bill returned the smile, saying it shyly for the first time, “Baby.”

 


End file.
